With continuous development of display technology, researchers have developed flexible display apparatuses which are foldable or rollable. Compared with conventional rigid display apparatuses (that is, display apparatuses fabricated on unbendable substrates, such as glass), the flexible display apparatuses have many advantages, such as light weight, small size, easy carry, high impact resistance, and strong anti-vibration performance. With continuous development of display technology, flexible display apparatuses have been increasingly used in the fields of curved displays and wearable displays, due to their own bendable and foldable characteristics. Therefore, flexible display apparatuses have also attracted attentions in the display field in recent years.
A flexible display panel, also known as a rollable display, is a visual flexible panel made by flexible materials for constructing a bendable, deformable display apparatus. Flexible display panels are one of the popular trends in display technology. Although flexible display panels are not yet widely popularized on the market, it is foreseeable that rollable PDAs or e-book readers are no longer far away, and flexible display panels having a large area for hanging on a wall will soon become a reality. For example, all visual materials, including a variety of books, newspapers, magazines, and video files, can be rendered on these displays and viewed anywhere and anytime. Flexible electronic displays have unparalleled advantages, like newspapers, can be expanded in need, and curled or even folded after use, so as to achieve both easy carry and visual effects.
Flexible displays have become a current trend in displays, and have advantage, such as small sizes, decent plasticity, easy carry, and flexible forms. However, many problems need to be overcome to achieve bendable flexible display apparatuses. When a flexible display is bent, and a radius of curvature is sufficiently small, stress on an inorganic layer becomes greater, and can not be effectively released. In severe cases, irreparable damages may be caused to the layers, and have a great impact on the displays. There is a need to find a reliable method for releasing the stress in time.